Flower Tower
Flower Tower is an event in Farm Heroes Saga. The player needs to pass 9 levels to get magic beans and boosters. This episode, as its name suggests, is about collecting flowers as part of the resource collection. Trivia *Episode 1 was released on September 26, 2015, and features multitudes of closed flowers to be collected. *Episode 2 was released on January 15, 2016, and features water buckets as well as Flower Seeds (which needs to be swapped with a Water Drop Cropsie to be planted into the field and produce a closed flower) in addition to closed flowers. *Episode 3 was released on March 25, 2016 with similar boards in Episode 2. *Episode 4 was released on April 22, 2016. *Episode 5 was released on June 17, 2016. *Episode 6 was released on August 26, 2016. *Episode 7 was released on September 30, 2016. *Episode 8 was released on November 18, 2016. *Episode 9 was released on February 24, 2017. *Episode 10 was released on March 24, 2017. *Episode 11 was released on March 31, 2017. *Episode 12 was released on April 14, 2017. *Episode 13 was released on May 15, 2017. *Episode 14 was released on July 7, 2017. *Episode 15 was released on July 18, 2017. *Episode 16 was released on July 25, 2017. *Episode 17 was released on August 19, 2017. *Episode 18 was released on September 5, 2017. *Episode 19 was released on September 21, 2017. *Episode 20 was released on October 5, 2017. *Episode 21 was released on October 19, 2017. *Episode 22 was released on November 9, 2017. Gallery |-| Introduction= Flower Tower on Mobile.png|Flower Tower Icon Down-Broad (FT) before.png|Down-Board before playing Down-Broad (FT).png|Down-Board at finishing Middle-Broad (FT) before.png|Middle-Board before playing Middle-Broad (FT).png|Middle-Board at finishing Top-Broad (FT) before.png|Top-Board before playing Top-Broad (FT).png|Top-Board at finishing |-| Level= Episode 1 Level 1 FT.PNG|Level 1 Level 2 FT.PNG|Level 2 Level 3 FT.PNG|Level 3 Level 4 FT.PNG|Level 4 Level 5 FT.PNG|Level 5 Level 6 FT.PNG|Level 6 Level 7 FT.PNG|Level 7 Level 8 FT.PNG|Level 8 Level 9 FT.PNG|Level 9 Episode 2 Level 1 FT 15Jan16.PNG|Level 1 Level 2 FT 15Jan16.PNG|Level 2 Level 3 FT 15Jan16.PNG|Level 3 Level 4 FT 15Jan16.PNG|Level 4 Level 5 FT 15Jan16.PNG|Level 5 Level 6 FT 15Jan16.PNG|Level 6 Level 7 FT 15Jan16.PNG|Level 7 Level 8 FT 15Jan16.PNG|Level 8 Level 9 FT 15Jan16.PNG|Level 9 Episode 5 Level 1 FT 17Jun16.PNG|Level 1 Level 2 FT 17Jun16.PNG|Level 2 Level 3 FT 17Jun16.PNG|Level 3 Level 4 FT 17Jun16.PNG|Level 4 Level 5 FT 17Jun16.PNG|Level 5 Level 6 FT 17Jun16.PNG|Level 6 Level 7 FT 17Jun16.PNG|Level 7 Level 8 FT 17Jun16.PNG|Level 8 Level 9 FT 17Jun16.PNG|Level 9 |-| Rewards= Rewards 1st stage (FT).png|Rewards for 1st stage (1st Episode) Rewards 2nd stage (FT).png|Rewards for 2nd stage (1st Episode) Rewards 3rd stage (FT).png|Rewards for 3rd stage (1st Episode) Rewards 1st stage (FT) 3rd Ep.png|Rewards for 1st stage (3rd Episode) Rewards 2nd stage (FT) 3rd Ep.png|Rewards for 2nd stage (3rd Episode) Rewards 3rd stage (FT) 3rd Ep.png|Rewards for 3rd stage (3rd Episode) 24 Hours of Unlimitaed Lives (FT).png|24 Hours of Unlimited Lives Category:Events